The Spongebob Episode that flipped my life upside down
Has anyone heard of Spongebob? Ah why the fuck am I asking this? Im pretty sure everyone has heard of it by now. Anyway, my name is Hitlario Toadhead. What kind of fucking name is that? I guess my parents were doing too much acid when they were giving birth to me. What does this have to do with Spongebob? I don't know! But I don't give a shit! I am a HUGE fan of Spongebob, So much, that I got the breast cancer awareness Spongebob plush. Me, along with my friends, Patballs, and Dreamy, were looking for Spongebob episodes. I found a VHS tape that said, "Spongebob gets cancer because he subscribed to T-Series". Me, along with my friends, went to my house and put the VHS in my Xbox because who gives a shit about making sense. The title card said, "T-Series is shit". Dreamy threw a shitty tantrum because he was Indian. The episode started with Pat rick doing ride the pony while watching fortnite prn on his TV. I cringed at that scene. WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUK?! I THOUGHT THIS SHOW WAS CHRISTIA-. I got interrupted by Patballs with him saying, "CALM YOUR DAMN TIDYS!" I Listened to him and continued. It cuts to Mr. Krabs shoving money up his ass with him watching Spongebob having a seizure in the kitchen. Then it cuts to Big Smoke talking to Squidward, with Big Smoke saying, "Hey Squidhead! Give me all your food or else I will eat your testicles!" Shitward smothered hyper-realistic burgers on Biggy Smoke. I was right about to take the VHS out break it in half with my 12 inch ding dong until I saw Spongebob recording a Tik-Tok, and on the Tik-Tok was Frankton eating his own ass with Despacito playing in the backround. My breast cancer Spongebob plush hated that song so much that he jumped out of my window and had a or gy with Patrick fanboy furries. I grabbed my hyper-realistic hammer and threw it at my TV. I have officially lost my mind that I saw Patrick naked and he somehow firmly grasped my TV in half. Then he went up to Dreamy and ripped out his anus. Wait, is Dreamy a boy or a girl? He/She has a 6.66 inch ding dong but she/he has very long hair. I don't know! I'll just assume that his gender is a attack helicopter. Patrick's eyes became hyper realistic and had Koolaid coming down his eyes. Wait, why would they name a drink Koolaid? There's nothing cool about aids! Whatever. Then Plantin came out of the broken TV and took a piss on a coke bottle that still had soda in it. Patballs didn't see him do that and drinked it. He threw up hyper-realistic ding dong juice and threw him out the window and was jaking off to the spongebob plush and the furries. I need to go to therapy so I will most likely make a part 2 to this... you know what fuck it just maybe. Why just maybe? Because fuck me. and remember! If someone sees your private parts, grab a hyper-realistic shotgun and shoot him in the asshole. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to do the default dance on my parents so I will get grounded for 666 hours. *in French accent* A Few Days Later... (AKA PART 2) Welp, im back. My Pink Spongebob plush got missing and I got p1ssed! I turned on the news and found out that Spongeboob hacked the broadcast and he said in a voice that sounded like a combination of Spongebob and Gru, "Boi you try to run away? I'll fuck your soul and will take your @nus and RIP it out and put it in my neighbor's Clarinet so that he could suck on it! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAH FAK U" I was pissed at Spongebob! So I put my spongebob anchor and shoved it up Jeffy Potato ass! Yeah, up his potato ass toy. Do you not watch Sml? Well, I dont blame you if you don't. What did you think about? Shoving the anchor up Jeffy's @22? Your a sick fuck! Jeffy has a toy called Mr. Potato ass. Anyway, Spongebon then 420 no scoped plankton and Mr. Krabs, oh god... Mr. Krabs... he, he he turned into a PR021TUTE! He was d01ng 1t with someone off camera! And then Spongebrickbobsaggyass went speedy and slit my throat! The last thing I heard him say was, "Gotta fuck fast!" And he said a bad word but I can't say it because I got my bad word pass taken away because on my Mayro go kart, I went 69 miles per hour in a 66.6 miles per hour zone. Fuck these god damn cops. Wait a minute, that Spongebob is a copy of Sonic! Which is one of my favorite video characters! For revenge, I went Angry Germen Kid on him and smashed my keyboard on him. Then the real Angry Germen Kid came in real life and said in his germen accent, "YoU BiTcH! U CoPy! I wIl1 Fu2kIng FuK yOu!" He then went to his exe form and threw a Sonix plush at me, which did 666 damage and I had exactly 667 health. I threw a fidget spinner at him and he died of cancer. Welp that was my story and I dont know what else to say. My life has been turned from good to fucking mediocre. Wait, MeDiOcRe?! POTATOZZZZZZZZZZZ P.S I missed spelled many of the bad B01 words in this shit story because spelling is for 1023R2! In case if you are wondering what the fuck was that, it said losers. I wrote it like that because once again, fuck spelling. Category:Trollpasta Category:Excessive Profanity Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost episudes Category:NSFW Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Memes Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappy ms paint drawings